Incompatibility
by Optical Delusion
Summary: Liwei Shen is a new transfer student from China and quickly befriends Kim and Ron, but when Monkey Fist stirs up trouble, both Kim and Ron find it odd that Liwei demands that he goes with them. Rated M. Monkey Fist x OC. M/M pairing.
1. A New Friend

AN: Yeah, I've recently got back into Kim Possible, despite being in high school now XD and well, I wanted to write this. If I get anything wrong because I watched it in a while feel free to correct me for future reference, though I do remember quite a bit.

Edit: Oh, lord! I just learned something sad about Monkey Fist! –Weeps- But I won't say anything so I don't spoil anything for you guys! D:

Warning: Well, this is going to be rated M for a while, though It will probably go down. However, I will have a Male x Male paring in this with Monkey Fist and my OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than Liwei Shen and Ahi. Yep. Sad, isn't it? D:

Incompatibility

Chapter One

It was a few weeks into their senior year and both Kim and Ron were doing well, or, at least, as well as two crime fighters could get. They had been getting a lot of jobs lately, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. And, of course, Kim was there to help Ron when he felt like slacking off.

The pair were chatting away as their teacher stepped outside, talking to someone who had knocked at the door.

The teacher stepped back inside with, what the class assumed to be a new student.

The new student was, indeed, very feminine. He was obviously of an Asian heritage; he had tanned sun-kissed skin with coal black hair that fell over his right eye and looked soft to the touch. He was slightly shorter than Ron, and, basically, had the same build as him.

Most of the male students thought him to be a girl due to his hair, which fell to the nape of his neck, but quickly dismissed that when they noticed the lack of a chest.

"What did you say your name was again?" the teacher asked nicely as she took a seat at her desk.

"Liwei Shen." Came a monotone answer from Liwei.

"Ah, the, Mr. Shen, would you please take a seat next to Ron?" Liwei just gave an absent nod before walking over to the blonde and taking a seat next to him.

"Hi I'm Ron and this is Kim." Ron gave a small smile while Kim gave a wave.

"Hello." It was rather emotionless, but Liwei meant well when he replied to Ron and Kim.

"So… where are ya from?" Ron asked. "Japan?"

This brought a small smile to Liwei's lips. "No, China." He chuckled.

The three of them talked for the remainder of the class mainly about China, the school and a couple of random topics and their views. Kim hit it off with the Chinese student, were as Ron was a little wary.

They parted when the bell rang, and Kim invited Liwei to join them, and agreed but had to do something first.

"That guy was kinda weird." Chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly, looking to the side, feeling as if he was being watched.

"Oh, come on." Kim chided, shaking her head slightly. "He's just new here."

"Yeah, I get that but… didn't you notice that he **never** blinked?" Ron asked, "Not even **once**!" His sudden outburst startled a few people in the hall.

"Oh, please, you probably just missed him blinking is all." The redhead shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"And his teeth… two of them are pointed like fangs, and—"Kim cut the blonde off with a small kiss.

"Nothing's wrong with him, alright, lets get some food."

Kim Ron and Monique were sitting at the table, talking to one another when Liwei walked up, looking expressionless as ever.

"Oh, hey Liwei." Kim smiled, looking up at him. "Take a seat." She motioned for him to sit down next to Monique.

"Hey, my name's Monique." She smiled, holding her hand out to Liwei.

"Ah, my name is Liwei Shen, it's nice to meet you Monique." He shook her hand, careful not to grip too hard. "Sorry I'm late, I had to feed Ahi."

"Ah-who?" Ron asked, coking an eyebrow.

"Ahi, my pet." Swiftly Liwei removed a small albino snake that was just a tad bit longer than Rufus. Ahi gave a small content hiss, wrapping around his 'parent's' wrist before settling.

Liwei gave a small smile, petting his friend's head.

Both Kim and Monique happily petted the resting snake while Ron was a little concerned about it swallowing Rufus.

"Got a new friend, Kimmy?" Bonnie said as she walked up to the table, looking at the group.

"My name is Li—"

"I wasn't talking to you." She interrupted before her gaze landed on Kim once again.

"Yes, I do. What's it to you Bonnie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason… just wondering who the newest loser was." Was the last thing she said before walking off towards her friends.

The bell rang then and students filed out of the cafeteria to get to their classes.

"Hey, you wanna catch a bite with us after school?" Kim asked Liwei with a small smile.

"Alright, I have nothing planned for after school, so that sounds alright."

The rest of the week was a blur for the Chinese boy. Train, go to school, and go home (unless he was with Kim and Ron) was all he did.

Kim and Ron had a few missions here and there, but he didn't care for them. He knew that they were heroes, but the villains that they were sent after did not catch his eye. Or, at least, not until today.

Ron was explaining some type of American show to Liwei as Kim ate, looking off to the side. She, too, had begun to notice some strange things about Liwei that Ron had mentioned, like the no blinking and the pointed teeth, but she wouldn't judge. If he was different, it didn't matter.

Just then, her Kimmunicator went off and he grabbed it quickly. The screen flicked on, and, as usual, Wade was on the line. "So what's the sitch?" It was a habitual question, but no one seemed to mind.

"It's Monkey Fist." Wade said, typing away at his computer.

Ron noticed that Liwei's attention was grabbed by the name immediately, his head quickly turning to face Kim.

"What's he doing?" Kim asked.

"He's trying to take another monkey artifact to make his Mystical Monkey Powers grow." Wade said.

"Figures…" Ron groaned, eyeing Liwei out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked rather concentrated on the Kimmunicator.

"So when are we leaving Wade?" Kim asked, just wondering how long she had to get ready.

"The helicopter will be there in a few, and all the stuff you'll need will be inside." The plump boy replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim smiled before hanging up. "Let's go Ron."

As Ron stood, Liwei grabbed onto his wrist. "I'm going with you." His tone was firm, almost demanding.

"We can handle it… besides it might be too dangerous for you." Kim said, though the Chinese boy didn't let go of Ron.

"No, I can handle myself…" Liwei sighed, "Please… if, which it **won't**, gets too tough I will pull back and leave." He said, letting go of Ron's arm to stand.

Kim looked worried, looking like she was debating internally, and was. It was a moment before she had a stern look. "…Fine, but stick with Ron alright?"

Liwei nodded firmly, quickly opening up his backpack and pulled out another bag. Both Kim and Ron thought of it as odd, but shrugged it off before running to the front of the school, Liwei in tow.

Liwei looked out the window as the large jet descended. It was a strange helicopter, bigger than a normal one, and even had a bathroom, where each of them got changed.

Kim and Ron looked confused when Liwei went to get changed and came back in a garb similar to Monkey Fists, and like the monkey masters', Liwei didn't wear shoes as well. The only difference between their attire was that Liwei had a snake crest on his ninja garb placed right over his heart.

"So…" Ron started, looking over to Liwei. "Why did you want to come with us again?"

"It's personal."

AN: Lololol. God, my writing sucks. But, hey, hope you liked it and sorry if it moved along to quickly, I'm an impatient person. X3 I also wrote this under pressure because I have a limited time on the computer, but I hope to make my chapters longer… even if no one reads it.

Oh, yes, if you do decided to review, I would love some critiques because I do need to improve in my writing department. Thanks.

OD


	2. Snake Vs Monkey

AN : Well, Sorry if Liwei was a little boring neh heh, but if I let you read his mind my little thing for this story would be ruined, but I'll try to do better. Oh! And I'm glad ya people saw the connection between snakes and Liwei.

Incompatibility

Chapter Two

Cold ebony eyes looked out at the vast sea below as the deep blue water whirred by. Liwei could feel the anticipation shoot through his being with every second, feeling the urge to ask "are we there yet" like a child. Though, of course, he would never voice this, preferring to stay calm and stoic.

'So close…' Liwei thought, his gaze remaining transfixed. 'Soon I'll find out—'

"So, you're a ninja?" Ron asked suddenly to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the three of them. "Oookay…" Ron muttered next when Liwei gave a firm nod.

The redhead decided that it was none of her business and that she would stay out of Liwei's personal life, unless of course, it affected the mission or her and Ron. Though, of course, she knew her partner would be nosy.

'So he's a ninja and he wants to see Monkey Fist…kinda strange… and he's probably only eighteen and even Yori is still training!' Ron thought while rubbing his chin.

"You're probably wondering why I am here and not in China if I am a ninja…" Liwei said, as If reading the blonde's mind. A small smile threatened to tug at the Asian's lips as Ron gave a small yet nod. "I am here because I have finished my training early and decided to come to America for an education." He lied, and well at that too; not even Kim saw through him.

"Then why come with us after Monkey Fist when you should be in school?" Ron wondered aloud, chocolate eyes darting to Kim for a moment. "Is he your rival or something?"

Liwei guffawed, his head threatening to fall back in laughter. "Rival?" He finally asked as he wiped away a non-existent tear from his cheek. "That baboon could never be my rival."

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion at the ninja's display of emotion, realizing that Liwei was probably full of feelings that he decided to hide away from the world; he chose to say nothing and gave Kim a small shrug instead.

Liwei, on the other hand, was rather happy and content now that he could spot land up ahead.

x-x-x-x-x

Wade beeped in when the three high schooler's hopped out of the large aircraft, landing on the soft grass below, the grass and leave making small crunching noises under them. The slightly pudgy boy explained that Monkey Fist was a few was in a temple that was a miles up ahead and that the Kimmunicator would have a map and each of them, including Liwei, would be a different color dot on the device. Kim was red, Ron was yellow, and Liwei was blue.

"So why did we have to land a few miles away again Wade?" the blonde complained, throwing his arms up mid-sentence as if to clarify his irritation.

"Well," Wade started, stopping to take a gulp of his soda. "This is the only clearing close enough, and well, if you parked closer, Monkey Fist would know that you're here." He pointed out, his smile turning into a grin.

Kim and Liwei gave a small smile when Ron rolled his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x

Both Kim and Liwei made their trek through the jungle, now ignoring Ron's cries of pain, frustration, and fear, having gotten use to it from the first ten minutes of their journey.

"We're getting closer," Kim said as she looked down to her Kimmunicator. "We should be reaching the temple in a few."

Liwei gave a small nod, looking to be in deep thought. As to what, Kim hadn't a clue, but she was more worried about Ron than she was about that.

"Ahhh!" The blonde gave a shriek when he tripped over a vine nearly smashing his face into a pile of dung if Kim hadn't caught him.

"Jeeze, be careful Ron!" The redhead sighed as she hoisted Ron up. "Stop acting so paranoid!"

"Well there are monkeys here!" Ron complained, looking around, feeling as if he were being watched at that very moment.

'So he's afraid of monkeys…' Liwei thought as he pushed aside a large leafy branch to reveal the large temple. It was of deep brown with hints of scarlet in the stone that made up the ancient building, and like most temples of old it looked as if it were falling apart, though the entrance seemed to be in tact. Of course, there were monkey statues around the outside, placed at every corner, which only added to Ron's discomfort.

"I think we should split up in order to find Monkey Fist faster." Liwei suggested to both Kim and Ron, it wasn't that he wanted to find the monkey master faster, though that would be a blessing, he just didn't want too many people to get in the way of his prize.

"Oh no!" Ron cut in, crossing his arms for a moment. "Bad things happen when a group splits up!"

"Well, he is right and I do have the Kimmunicator if I need to find any of you." The redhead pointed out with a small, sheepish smile. "You can go with Liwei if you want to Ron, I don't mind going alone, it's no big."

Ron looked as if he was going to argue when Liwei decided to cut in. "I can protect you if you're scared." He said smugly.

"I can protect myself." the blonde muttered bitterly before stomping off towards the entrance, waving for the other two to follow.

x-x-x-x-x

Liwei and Ron split had up with Kim when they came upon a passage that split up into a number of ways; Kim going left and Ron and Liwei going up the middle passage.

Liwei was thankful that Ron managed to stay quiet through the temple; he didn't want to draw attention to himself in anyway. He knew that Monkey Fist had monkey ninja's and he really didn't want to waste his energy on them.

As if on cue, the masked primates seemed to appear from the shadow's itself, telling Liwei that their master must be near. Twenty or more of them surrounded the duo, and almost instantly Liwei got in to a fighting stance while Ron decided to freak out.

Liwei waited for what seemed like minutes for the animals to attack them, but it never happened, it seemed as if they were there to merely intimidate them; and Liwei would have to admit that they were doing a good job… on Ron.

Out of the corner of the Chinese boy's eye, he could see a few of them part, making him whirl around to stare at his enemy, Monkey Fist.

"Hello Stoppable." The monkey master smiled, holding his hands together in a rather elegant fashion.

"You!" Liwei said suddenly, startling Ron and catching Monkey Fists' interest. "I've been waiting for this moment…" A small, seemingly satisfied, smile pulled at the younger ninja's lips as he, once again, got into a defensive stance as if asking Monkey Fist for a fight.

"Have we met?" Monkey Fist asked, taking a step towards Liwei. He was intrigued by the display of the boy, he was eager to fight, one thing a ninja shouldn't show, but Monkey Fist could see that he did indeed have skills from his stance alone.

"We haven't, but it is time to see who is better," Pausing, Liwei brushed away the hair over his right eye away to reveal a milky white orb that seemed to shine in the small glow that lit that passage. "The monkey or the snake."

Ron looked at Liwei's white eye, thinking him to be blind, though Monkey Fist could see the ebony slit-like pupil that matched that of a cat. He did it merely to see better when he fought.

"I see, but you could never compare to the Mystical monkey Powers that I possess." Monkey Fist smirked, though that quickly disappeared when he remembered that Ron was here. "Keep Ron busy, this is our fight!" He ordered his monkeys, and they quickly got to work as they ran after a screaming Ron.

Liwei just gave a small smirk at his statement, sidestepping when Monkey Fist lunged at him, aiming to nail him in the gut.

"You think I am that ignorant?" Liwei scoffed as the two of them circled, waiting for the other to strike. The Asian boy took the initiative and made a dash towards Monkey Fist, who side stepped and gave a swift blow to the back of Liwei's neck.

"Yes I d—"He was cut off when Liwei kicked the monkey master's feet from under him, nearly knocking him to the ground. The older man, however, let his hand make contact with the ground, allowing himself to push up and do a flip to land on his feet once more.

Liwei made a run towards Monkey Fist, ducking when a roundhouse kick was aimed for him, nailing the monkey master in the stomach in a snake-like motion with his fingertips.

The force of Liwei's attack made Monkey Fist stumble back a few steps. 'He can channel power through his spine and through his fingers already?' The older ninja thought with slight shock. 'He's rather young for that…' Mentally shaking that away, Monkey Fist leaned back, narrowly avoiding a strike that was aimed for his neck. Jumping over a sweeping kick, Monkey Fist rolled around to Liwei's back as he fell to deliver a sharp blow to the Chinese boys' spine.

Liwei fell forward, nothing but the hard, cold, stone floor to catch his fall, though a swift twisting motion got him back on his feet in a crouching stance.

Monkey Fist couldn't help but chuckle when Liwei continued to give him a venomous glare. "Why?"

The question caught the younger ninja off guard. "What do you mean 'why'?" Liwei asked, remaining still.

"Why fight, I have never met you, done anything to you." Monkey Fist pointed out, crossing his arms as he took a step forward. "But, I must admit, Ron wouldn't have been able to move after that blow to the back that you had received from me... you are really talented."

"Quiet!" Liwei snapped, standing quickly to get into a better and hopefully more intimidating stance, though it didn't seem to faze the monkey master. "I don't need a reason."

"Why, yes, you do boy." Monkey Fist's smug little smile soon curled into a frown. "I would like to know why I am being attacked."

Liwei merely shook his head before lunging towards the monkey ninja, quickly blocking a kick with the palms of his hands and pushing down, forcing Monkey Fist's leg back to the ground. Liwei continued to strike with the tips of his fingers, aiming for the eyes, joints and vital points, though each strike was blocked just as he blocked the blows coming towards him.

x-x-x-x-x

Kim had found Ron quickly when she saw Liwei's and Ron's dots had separated on her Kimmunicator. The redhead saw that the blonde was fighting against the monkey ninja's and was, surprisingly, doing a good job at it.

"Kim, they're up ahead!" Ron called out, as if telling her to go ahead, which she gladly obliged to.

"Liwei are—" she stopped as she rounded a corner, coming upon Liwei and Monkey Fist still going at it.

Liwei was bruising in a few areas, blood trailing down his chin from where it formed from a cut on his lower lip. Monkey Fist was bruised and bleeding as well, but was obviously in better condition.

Liwei's strikes would consist of pulling his arms close, like that of a snake coiling it's body, before unleashing a powerful attack with his finger tips, as well as a whip-lash sort of attack with his inner elbow, leaving reddening and some bruising marks on Monkey Fists' skin. His kicks, on the other hand, were rare. Liwei mainly used his legs to either block kicks thrown at him by the other ninja, or if he did decide to kick it was usually an attempt to throw the other off balance. His attacks were swift and rather unreadable, but Kim could see that Monkey Fist's attacks were slightly stronger.

Monkey Fist, on the other hand, was rather primal and brute, using more tumbling and rolling than Liwei to either inflict pain or dodge attacks. His strikes were easy to read, and therefore easy to block, but the blows were strong and bruising to anyone who did manage to block the savage attack. He was a master at his art, so it wasn't any wonder as to why Liwei was in worse condition than the older ninja, despite that fact that he was trained to take hits such as this.

To anyone watching the fight at a distance, like Kim, could see just how graceful, maybe even elegant the two looked. Both were swift and their bodies seemed to move together, like a performance, though it was very much real. Kim found herself in awe watching the two as Liwei flipping over the older ninja as Monkey Fist ducked and rolled forward to dodge an attack that Liwei intent to use from above.

This elegance, however, ceased when Monkey Fist landed a blow to Liwei's jaw making the younger boys' head snap back. The monkey master didn't waist time using a simple yet strong kick to Liwei's stomach, sending him into a wall with a sickening thud, leaving him to crumple on the ground below in pain. Blood dribbled forth from between his lips and down his chin as he coughed, clutching onto his stomach.

"Monkey Fist." Kim yelled as to catch the other's attention before he could continue towards Liwei, trying to prevent him from being hurt any further.

"Ah, Miss Possible." Monkey Fist panted slightly as he rubbed away some of Liwei's blood from his chin. "I rather like your new partner; he puts up a good fight."

Kim merely glared at the ninja, getting ready to attack when Liwei pushed himself up, clutching onto his injured stomach.

"No, this is my fight Kim, stay out of it." Spiting a mix of blood and saliva onto the floor, Liwei ignored the pain that seemed to wash over him as he got into a stance once more; one arm pressed to his chest while the other mimicked the look of a snake. "I have to prove that the snake is far greater than the monkey." Liwei fought against his pain as he began to circle Monkey Fist, waiting to see what the other would do.

Monkey Fist smirked, following Liwei's lead and circling as well, watching the other ninja's movements. 'Hm, it seems he is stronger than I thought him to be… but he won't be able to beat me.'

Their movements were quick and fierce, Liwei bending and twisting in ways that would even put Kim's flexibility to shame. Monkey Fist a swift uppercut, but quickly twisted around, doing a roundhouse kick, his foot making contact with Liwei's face when he sidestepped behind the monkey ninja.

Just before the back of Liwei's head slammed against the stone floor, a hand caught the front of his ninja garb. Monkey Fist held the younger boy in place with his other hand placed on his throat, ready to crush it.

Kim was about to interject when Monkey Fist's grip tightened, warning her to stop. She paused, wanting to leap into action though she didn't want to put Liwei in danger.

"Now, I can kill you right here and now… but I rather enjoyed fighting you." Monkey Fist started, letting go of his throat to wipe away the blood that threatened to drip off of Liwei's chin. "And I still need to know why you really wanted to fight me, but I shall save that for another time." Letting Liwei fall, Monkey Fist leaped backwards before pointing to the two. "Monkey ninjas, attack!" Out of nowhere, monkey ninja's seemed to pile out of nowhere, rushing at the two while their master made his escape.

Liwei fought against the primates, trying to run after him but to no avail. A firm grip on his shoulder from Kim's hand started to pull him towards the exit. He ignored her words as the redhead tried to tell him something, he was more concerned on what he would do when he found Monkey Fist again. 'That coward…'

x-x-x-x-x

AN: Well, that's that and I feel rather proud of myself, I guess. I've never written a fight scene before and I think I did all right, but there's always room for improvement so leave a comment if you want to!

I also am a little stuck as to what to do next so some suggestions wouldn't help, but I won't demand for some reviews, I'm not that mean.

Edit: Gah, it turned out all weird 'cause I had to copy and paste this from my email, but with 20 minutes of manually fixing it… I made it normal. I can take things from my main computer and put it on my laptop to write… but not the other way around. –sigh- oh well, whatever. Sorry if there are any mistakes in how the paragraphs are.


End file.
